


Eyebrows

by ShadesOfDeviant



Series: High School Never Ends [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempt at Humor, Dubious Science, Gen, Mild Language, Series, The three of them are little shits, avengers academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesOfDeviant/pseuds/ShadesOfDeviant
Summary: The only sound reverberating through the office was Principal Fury’s neatly filed nails as they tapped an agitated rhythm against the smart wood of his desk, the sharply pointed glare still incredibly intimidating even with the lack of a second eye.At least it would be if the three teenagers stood facing him across the desk weren’t currently fighting back giggles as a rather exasperated Hank Pym finally finished his rant about the insolent brats who dared to ruin his chemistry experiment again and how this time his eyebrows had paid the price.





	Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series of snippets from me set in my own interpretation of an Avengers Academy Universe as an attempt to get myself back into writing. Feel free to request prompts and offer ideas. For anyone wanting to know before reading, this series will involve IronStrange and WinterFrost as ships as well as other various background ones.

The only sound reverberating through the office was Principal Fury’s neatly filed nails as they tapped an agitated rhythm against the smart wood of his desk, the sharply pointed glare still incredibly intimidating even with the lack of a second eye.  
  
At least it would be if the three teenagers stood facing him across the desk weren’t currently fighting back giggles as a rather exasperated Hank Pym finally finished his rant about the insolent _brats_ who dared to ruin his chemistry experiment _again_ and how this time his eyebrows had paid the price.  
  
If fury didn’t have a reputation to keep and a level of respect to uphold and demand from his students, he knew he would probably have trouble holding back his mirth as well, without his eyebrows Hank’s forehead looks about the size of a football field. As much as he disagreed with the use of hazards in the classroom—a freaking chemistry lab no less—and the constant humiliation of his science professor, Fury could kind of accept the defence that the explosion wasn’t designed to cause much damage.  
  
If it had been anyone else other than Tony thorn-in-his-side Stark stood in front of him, Fury would have agreed with Hank’s rant about students not understanding the importance of safety in the laboratory. But even though he loathed to admit it, Tony Stark was nothing but precise in his experimentation, and if Tony Stark says it wouldn’t have caused more damage than singed eyebrows, then Fury was comfortable taking that as gospel.  
  
“What are you going to do about this?!” Hank snarled, stamping his foot in almost childlike annoyance.  
  
“What do you want me to do about this Hank?” Fury echoed, leaning back in his chair and taking a moment to turn his attention away from the fuming professor to watch the three students waiting almost silently.  
  
Tony Stark was stood in the middle the very picture of contrition, arms held loosely behind his back, shoulders back, feet slightly apart, head gently tipped down. And fury would have believed it if Tony’s shoulders weren’t bouncing up and down as he fought back giggles.  
  
To Tony’s left, James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky to his friends, stood to attention in a way that nothing from Hydra could beat out of him and seemed to be the one actually listening to Hank’s raving. However on closer inspection Fury realised the deep frost coloured blue of his eyes had glazed over; “Bucky” Barnes may be there physically, but mentally he was god only knows where.  
  
The worst, however, was to Tony’s right. Loki Laufeyson, the Asgardian-Jotunn Prince who wasn’t even attempting to hide his contempt for the science professor and had instead begun to braid the side of his hair and adorn every sentence of Hank’s rant with rolled eyes and disgusted tuts. The moment they’d been forcibly dragged into his office, Loki had smirked—freaking smirked—at the state of his science professor’s face and not even bothered to mask it.  
  
“Look, Hank, go get yourself cleaned up. Ranting your ass off isn’t going to change what happened.”  
  
“It can certainly stop it happening again!” Was shot back, to which Loki helpfully snorted in disbelief and- _yeah_ Fury had to kind of agree with the young God of mischief on that one. It hadn’t stopped them the first forty odd times they’d been pulled in front of him, it certainly wasn’t going to stop it now.  
  
“Look, Professor. We’re sorry okay? It was only meant as a joke. Janet was feeling upset because Steve’s had to cancel their dance lesson again because of some presidential meeting that sounds boring as f—hell. It was supposed to explode with little popping fireworks, really it was your own fault for putting your face over an active chemical reaction!” Tony suddenly supplied blinking innocently as if he hadn’t almost dropped the ‘f-bomb’ in front of the principal, Fury resisting the urge to facepalm in annoyance. It had been going so well until the end.  
  
“I only looked because I knew you three were up to something! You’re always up to something!” Hank snarled, finger waggling as he had to stop himself physically marching closer to the young Stark.  
  
“He’s right though sir, you’re supposed to be a genius scientist. Even if you’re sure we’re up to something—” Bucky started before Loki suddenly leaned forward and round the other two to smirk at the professor as he interrupted.  
  
“—Which may I remark is a _grossly_ stereotypical and presumptuous thing to say.”  
  
“—Even if you’re sure we’re up to something, surely in your genius scientist ways, you should have known it would be a bad idea to stick your face over our experiment where you would run the risk of being injured?” Bucky finished, folding his arms as he fought away his own smirk, metal arm glinting in the light from Fury’s office window.  
  
“I hate to say it Hank, but they’re kind of right. You shouldn’t have stuck your face over a reacting experiment. I’ll have a word with them but please just—go clean up, will you? you’re starting to make my office smell like gunpowder.” Fury quipped, not even batting an eyelid as the science professor spluttered before throwing the three students the foulest look of contempt he could muster without eyebrows (which only caused the three to all but collapse into hysteric giggling) before storming out the office.  
  
“Will you three please stop antagonising him?” Fury sighed once he was alone with the students, only slightly disgruntled at the way the three seemed to relax in his presence without Hank there. He was supposed to be intimidating dammit.  
  
“I will if he stops being so _dull_ your Midgardian versions of science are so limited and useless. I can create all these reactions and more with a snap of my fingers.” Loki moaned, snapping his fingers and bursting a large green flame into existence as if to prove himself.  
  
“Yeah, besides...Tony’s already taught us all that and a lot more. But Pym refuses to let us test out early so we have to do something to pass the time.” This time Bucky spoke up.  
  
“And we really were just trying to cheer Janet up. She was so excited to be learning how to Charleston properly but Steve’s been called to a board meeting. And I don’t like seeing her pout.” Tony tacked on the end.  
  
“Look, I get it okay. Whilst I might have made a mistake putting you three and Strange in the same dorm considering the power and intelligence between you four compared to other dorms, please just try to keep your heads down and get on with it? I’m sick of Hank wearing a god damn hole in my office because of you three.” Fury sighed, rubbing a hand across his brow in frustration.  
  
“You know we can’t promise that.” All three quipped in time with each other, worryingly matching gleeful grins showing off their teeth like sharks scenting blood.  
  
“Just—Get out of here okay? You three are going to send me grey with all this shit.” Fury muttered, dismissing them with a wave of his hand, knowing he was fighting a losing cause with the trio of terrors, not looking up as they all started to file out, only lifting his head when Bucky stopped in the doorway with a soft clearing of his throat and a look that promised hell on earth to all who dared to stare long enough.  
  
“But Sir that’s impossible to do. You’re bald.”  
  
And with that, Bucky slammed the door shut to hide from the pen projectile Fury tossed across the room at him in anger. The trio’s cackling carrying back to his office and up to his window as they ran from the building and across campus.


End file.
